All is fair in love and war
by Cloud9-hipstaa
Summary: takes place 5 years after made in japan. the gang all take a camping trip for a month. romance will spark, also a lot of betrail and drama. Gece, Ruce,tynka story, andRogan. also flynn has a girlfriend! rated T for language and some other stuff but nothing too strong. P.S i am very bad at titles and summary's : some humor, but not a lot
1. Chapter 1 : SHOCKING SECRETS

Chapter 1

Music starts playing.

Ahh oh yeah  
I see the spotlight in my dreams  
I just wanna reach out  
Find out what it's all about  
All heads are tearning as I lear  
All leards of a different feather

Their better together  
No matter what may happend in our lifes  
You are you, and I am I  
I wanna rule the world  
You wanna wake it up  
But we're here for eachother  
No matter what (what what what what)  
Like fire to the flame  
Like water to the rain  
Like blue to the sky  
You and I will stick it up for eachother  
It's our time  
Nothing's gonna break us apart  
We'll always gonna shine in the dark  
Wherever we go, wherever we are  
We'll always be like  
Two halfs of the same heart  
Same heart  
CeCe POV:

The platform blow us started to go down and me and Rocky go down. As I se only the slightest glimpse of our screaming fans I smile.

"Cece we did great! I mean they freaking love that song! I mean I know it hit the top charts and made number 2 on the top 100s and top 50 charts. But I didn't think they would still love it! Screams Rocky.

" Yea I know what u mean. We only sang it when we were like 15 yrs old. That's Flynn's age not even!" I reply.

It had been 5 years since our trip to Japan, and ever scince then we have been appearing on talk shows singing, making albums, hit singles, and music videos. We were even working on a movie that comes out on September 1st.

( **ha! That's Zendaya's real birthday. This year she turned sixteen, so do the math of how old she would be!). **Yea sure we still dancedon shake it up when had time. But we spent most of our time touring, writing songs, and the whole enchilada.

Rocky POV:

As we got off stage we went to the back. Since we were having a show with the O.M.G girlz we got to take a 45 minute intermission so they could perform and stuff.

"Great job Rocky" said Duce giving me a kiss. On the lips. We weren't officially dating. So it we are kind of like friends with benefits.

"Thanks" I reply with a scratchy voice. Singing continuously wears a persons voice out.

Ty POV:

In supply closet:

" Ty we are gonna have to tell everybody about us." Tinka said to me. We had snuck away from everybody after Rocky and Cece got of stage.

"I know, I know." I replied meekly.

" Well then lets go hot-stuff !"

She dragged me all the way out of the supplies closet to Rocky's dressing room.

" Everybody! Hey! Listen! Ty and I have an announcement to make!" screamed Tinka.

"What is it Tinka bell?" asked Gunther. (**sorry whoever I stole that from.) **

" Umm well u see- " I started.

"Ty and I are dating!" belted out Tinka.

Everybody stared at us like we are crazy. I could see the evil mad gleam in Gunther's eyes

" Oh shoot" I mumbled and bolted out the door just as Gunther got up to chase me.


	2. Chapter 2 : Angry Ogre Gunther? uh-oh

**A/n ok so i know you guys are all probably like : this girl is crazy she hasn't posted in like 3 months! but in my defense.. i am in school people!and a social life which is on pause since I'm grounded... but lets not get into the details OK? kk Anyways, as you can see, i have changed my name to Santana-Brittany-forever, this is because i LOOOOVE glee, and those 2 characters (plus Blaine) are my all time favorites. i have also found a new fan fiction website! GASP! yea its called .com i (not -so-really-recently-anymore) became a directioner! yay! Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are mine! 3 lol , in other news.. my instagram is BURSTING with new followers.. so follow me : a_swagg_bot do it TODAY! (please), and so now lets get to this freaking story because i'm probably boring you with this bull crap u DON'T care about.. so here : **

**Disclaimer : i do not own ANY of these characters or Shake It Up! all rights go do Disney and some dude who's name i think is Dan Signer (have u noticed how all the good showrs are created by some man named Dan?) the only thing i own is this story, my imagination... and this computer :P**

* * *

Chapter 2

Gunther POV:

What the hell?! My own sister twin would betray me with my best friend! I mean come on. That is just CRAZY! Now I know what Tinka was doing all those nights. Man I am going to murder Ty!

As I jumped up to tackle him I felt about 4 hands pull me back. It had to be Duce and Rocky. As they sat me down and restrained me. So since I couldn't kill him I could at least curse him out and give him a piece of my mind! Right?

"Ty what the HELL is wrong with you? You betrayed me I thought you were my brother! All this time it turned out that you were secretly DATING  my sister! That is soooo totally out of line I mean – "I began

"Gunther, we didn't mean to hurt you, all we wanted to do was tell you but-"Tinka started

"No! You meant to nothing! You betrayed me, and I don't know if I could ever forgive you!" I screamed. This only made Cece and Rocky laugh hard. Like to the point were Rocky fell on the floor and Cece started crying.

"Your like an ogre Gunther, stop being mean!" laughed Cece.

"Yea ogre, I'm not even mad and Ty is my brother!" said Rocky who was now gasping for air as Duce hit her back like 4 times.

"I AM NOT AN OGRE RAAAAAWWWWWWRRR!" I screamed (**a/n: lol, I'm** **sorry I just had to put that. If u don't remember that line was from Shrek 2, but I added the "NOT"** **part in there) **

That made everyone get super quiet... Rocky was still gasping for air, Tinka was crying and Ty was pacing around still scared... And avoiding me.

"Ummmm…. Since this has come OFFICALLY AWKWARD... I'm going to take Rocky, so that we can get her inhaler, because if I don't I think she may die…." Said Duce as he walked Rocky out of the room.

"I think we should all just calm down. Like right now" said Flynn…" I don't even remember him being here.

"I agree. Cece nodded, and walked over to me, awkwardly putting a hand on my shoulder. You need to come with me Gunther... Like NOW" and then she pulled me.

"Gunther I am really sorry we – **I **didn't-." Ty started, but I cut him off abruptly.

"No! No! Just don't talk to me! I don't want to even LOOK at you! **YOU'RE DEAD TO ME** Right now I hate you! I screamed.

Ty looked very shocked and angry... But sad at the same time. But I didn't care. I bolted out of the room and down the hall. Ignoring the now faint sound of Cece calling my name. I don't care anymore. I'm, I'm... I'm just **DONE **


	3. Chapter 3 : Anything Could Happen Part 1

Chapter 3

Rocky's POV 

"Hahahahahahahaaaaaa! Duce you are HILARIOUS!"

"Pfft- ha! I KNOW, hehe..."

And that was when things got quiet. "Soooooo..."

*cough , cough, cough, COUGH!* I started breathing EXTRA hard. It was like my lungs just closed and wouldn't open. I fell to the ground and kind-of started chocking...

"R-r-Rocky? Are you ok?" S-should I go get someone?""

I started to cough even more, and I couldn't talk.

"D-d-d..."*cough* Cough*

"D-do you need water"

I nodded.

"Ok, ok. Lets just ummmm... ,L-lets go-g-go to the umm... lets go to my dressing room. Alright Rocky"

And, that's when I passed out. Everything went black.

"ROCKY!"


	4. Anything Could Happen Part 2 (prologe)

**Holaaaaa! And welcome to the special Prologue edition of chapter 4… the beginning to what shall be coming in the REST of chapter 4 just so you know what had happened while I hadn't updated …. Because yes, in my brain the story just plays on like a movie :P. I have problems… don't mind me J**

**Sorry for not updating lately, so here's what I'm going to do for now on: ever Friday or Saturday is are the days I update this story, and Mondays are the days that I make prologue's for the next upcoming chapter.. k? got it?! Great lets get on with this. Now before I begin let me just say that chapter 4 might get confusing so bear with me …. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do** **NOT** **own any of the Shake It Up! characters, places, or basically the whole shake it up! And I do not own any of the songs from shake it up , one direction, ellie goulding or ANYONE else that may be mentioned in my story(s). all of the things that happen in this story is from my own imagination.. Gracias Muchachos!**

* * *

Chapter 4 (prologue) 

Previously On all is fair in Love and War…..

Duce and Rocky were laughing it up and walking in the hall when suddenly Rocky had a minor asthma attack. :

_I started breathing EXTRA hard. It was like my lungs just closed and wouldn't open. I fell to the ground and kind-of started chocking..._

_"R-r-Rocky? Are you ok?" S-should I go get someone?""_

_I started to cough even more, and I couldn't talk._

_"D-d-d..."*cough* Cough*_

_"D-do you need water"_

_I nodded._

_"Ok, ok. Lets just ummmm... ,L-lets go-g-go to the umm... lets go to my dressing room. Alright Rocky"_

_And, that's when I passed out. Everything went black._

**_"ROCKY!"_**

As Duce ran down the hall with Rocky in his arms he bumped into CeCe's older brother Logan, who was actually looking for Rocky to give her, her inhaler. Funny right? Well, after distributing the air into Rocky's lungs (lol), Duce had to leave for a family emergency so that just Rocky and Logan… Together…. In a hall… and did I mention that Logan has a RAGING SUPER CRAAZY crush on Rocky? No? I left that part out? Oh my baaaaaad. Well yea he does. He basically is in love with her. And she is secret I love with him.

I bet you like OMG! NO! That cant be, she loves Duce! Right yea... Don't bother to look out your window to see if I'm stalking you. Because I'm not there. I just know that your sitting in front of your computer staring at your computer screen like NO! oh no, don't be ashamed I do it too. A LOT. But what can I say? Just like the Spice Girls, this story is my Guilty Pleasure.

Anyway that's you're A.I.F.I.L.A.W (All is Fair in Love and War) recap/ prologue… Thank You! And peace

Chapter 4 will be updated shortly today J :P byee J


End file.
